The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically the invention pertains to an automatic cam operated shield, for a panel mounted connector, that provides protection for secure electronic information.
The introduction of computers, computer-based systems, and other electronic equipment into the office environment presents tremendous opportunities for productivity increases by managerial, technical, and administrative personnel. At the same time, it significantly increases the potential for unauthorized use of sensitive or personal information. For example, the electronics and computer industries produce many products where modules are designed to be removed to vary the function of equipment or for ease of maintenance. When the connector to one of these modules is removed, it can leak electronic information signals of adjacent connectors and modules through inducted electrical emanations. These electrical emanations may radiate information in signals that can be intercepted and subsequently read by unauthorized personnel.
The task of controlling compromising electrical emanations from electronic equipment when modules are being serviced is alleviated, to some extent, by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,212 issued to Bellek; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,804 issued to Marechal; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,610 issued to Stuart.
The Bellek patent discloses an electrical outlet with a hinged weatherproof cover. The Marechal patent discloses a selective electrical connector. The Stuart patent describes a plug and socket electrical connector with a hinged cover for the socket. While these references are instructive, a need remains to provide a gasketted cover which can serve as an RFI shield to block electrical emanations from the connectors of electronic modules. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.